


Day 6: Earth

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2019 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow Diamond week, F/F, giant snowballs, round two is porn, they caused so many avalanches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Blue and Yellow have a vacation. And bury everyone in snow.





	Day 6: Earth

Yellow and Blue sat in the valley, their legs folded under them. Gentle yet large flakes of snow fell from above. Each new wave left a small layer on the two Diamonds with the breeze stacking up a drift at their sides. 

“What are we doing again?”

Yellow leaned back, snow cascading down from her shoulder pads. In front of them a few tents had been set up to protect against the wind with a large fire pit in the middle. Greg’s van sat to the side, the back open with Steven sitting next to Connie inside. Both were bumbled up in winter coats.

“Steven.” Blue’s voice was firm but gentle. “I thought you said we were invited to a grand event.”

“It is a grand event!” Steven beamed up. “Well, not grand like at Homeworld. But it’s big here!” He gestured to the small camp they had just finished setting up. “It’s called Summer Vacation!”

Yellow peered down, trying her best to see the point, or even a pebble of reason. “A what now?”

Blue frowned. Steven tried his best to explain to the intergalactic visitors. “Well, once a year, when the weather is nice, we take a trip. Humans do it all the time, normally to islands or historical places.”

“Beach City residents like to go to the snowiest place we can find.” Connie added. “It’s a big change in scenery and we get to spend time away from the heat.”

“A trip?” Blue was still frowning as snow gathered in her hair loop. “Are you inspecting this location? Or perhaps looking to build here?”

“Oh no no.” Steven shook his head. “It’s a fun trip, to relax. A vacation.”

“Vay Cay Ton.” Yellow repeated the word, raising an eyebrow. 

Silence fell between the group. The Diamonds looked around, still confused. Connie leaned over to Steven.

“I don’t think they have ever had one of those.” She whispered.

Steve nodded and looked up. Both Diamonds stared down, their towering forms and inspiring presence standing contrast against the growing snow.

“Have you ever gone somewhere to just be there?” Steven started slow. “To look around or have fun?”

The chilled air formed a cloud as Yellow exhaled. “I travel to my colonies constantly. Inspections need to be done as well as the important task of leading troops.”

Blue added on. “I visit many locations to listen to Sapphire councils and direct terraforming.”

“No no.” Steven put his hands up. “I mean go somewhere and do nothing. No work or colonies. Just go there because you want to.”

Yellow narrowed her eyes, trying to wrap her head around the strange concept. “Why would we go somewhere and not do anything?”

Connie sighed. “Because you want to. It’s hard to explain the feeling. Look.” She pointed to the mountains on the other side of the valley. Blue and Yellow turned. “We come here to sled down that hill. It’s fun, and we can only do it here.”

“Yeah! And we roast marshmallows!” Steven held up a bag of air puffed mallows. “We do it on the beach all the time, but here it’s different because the warm fire and melted goodness is way more amazing in the cold.”

Yellow tilted her head. “So you ARE doing something?”

“Well. I guess.” Steven frowned. “But it’s something we want to do for our own happiness.”

Yellow was about to open her mouth to ask another question when Blue interjected.

“I have gone to Yellow’s military research lab on Homeworld many times.” Blue looked off into the distance as snow continued to fall over the valley. “It is very organized and Yellow is normally there. We talk about strategy and colonies even though it was not required.” She cracked a smile. “I enjoy when there is some time in my schedule to go.”

Yellow turned, her eyes widening. “You always said White sent you there for the new data.”

“That was true, but I could have just sent my Pearl.” Blue shifted hair from her face. “It was a nice excuse to see you.”

Steam rose around Yellow’s cheeks as she glanced away.

“See! That’s what we mean.” Steven jumped off the back of the van. “A vacation is like that. You go some place not to work but to cheer yourself up!”

Blue nodded, understanding at last. Yellow was still staring at the ground.

“Hey guys! The storm is ending soon. Get ready for some sledding!” Greg opened the driver’s door and stepped out. He set his heavy pack down with a grunt. “And I just checked -we got chocolate for smores!” 

Both Connie and Steven ran over, checking the bag. The Diamonds remained sitting in awkward silence. Along the valley, snow stopped and the sun emerged from the grey clouds. 

“Hey! No fair!”

Connie grinned, having nailed Steven with a snowball while he was digging through the pack. 

“You gotta be faster than that!”

Greg took the snowball that was meant for Connie. A full fight erupted as Connie took shelter behind the Van and Steven and Greg teamed up behind a small mound of snow to take her down.

“Oh stars. What are they doing now?” Blue let out a long sigh. “I fear I will never understand this leisure Steven keeps talking about.” She turned toward Yellow. “All I want to do is scan the rocks for good kindergarten potential or even set up an analysis for mining!” A short laugh as Blue thought of her old life on Homeworld.

Yellow continued to stare ahead, not even paying attention to the small ruckus below. “I visited you at your garden sometimes. During Era 1.” Her voice was low. “Just to be there.”

“Ah.” Blue blinked; a smile on her face. “I remember that. Our Pearls would cover for us.”

“White found out.” Yellow frowned. “I never went again.”

“So that’s what happened.”

Yellow gave a nod and said nothing else. They watched the organics run around yelling and throwing snow. 

Blue nudged her fellow Diamond. “I guess that means we are long overdue.”

Yellow blinked, looking up at Blue’s grin.

“For one of these vacations.”

The stern general thought for a moment and finally understood. With a nod she grinned from ear to ear. “Are you ready?”

Blue tilted her head before she was pushed down into the snow that had piled up around them. Her entire upper body was buried from the shove. Yellow shoveled more on top of her.

“I’ll get you for that!”

Blue’s eyes glowed, a normal sign of rage dissolving into laughter as she scooped up a huge ball and tossed it straight at Yellow’s face. Battle hardened, Yellow evaded to the side, causing the rest of the attack to fall down over the camp below, stifling the fire and covering the van in a pile.

Steven, Connie, and Greg popped their heads up out of the snow.

“Oh, sorry.” Blue gave an embarrassed frown and leaned down to try to delicately clear some of the camp with her hands.

“That was amazing!” Connie raised her arms in a cheer.

“See?” Steven met Yellow’s eyes. “I told you that you’d know how to have fun once you tried!”

“Yeah! Great!” Greg struggled to free himself. “Maybe next time don’t do it so close to camp.”

Yellow stifled a laugh. “Your hair, Blue.”

Blue shook herself, snow falling from her locks that were now a damp mess. She glanced down the snow filled valley and looked back at Yellow, both getting the same idea.

Round two.


End file.
